Taster Cake
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Mencicipi makanan yang ada di supermarket sih tak apa-apa. Lah, ini? Mencicipi bolu buatan seorang bocah. / "Gimana Nii-san?" / "Enak kok enak," jawab Sasori dengan terpaksa. / chibi SasuSaku! / Oneshot / #13 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Taster Cake** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

**Warning** : AU, chibi SasuSaku, family, err humor maybe?

#13 of #365StoriesProject

**..**

* * *

Dua anak kecil yang usianya belum genap menginjak empat tahun kini sedang bermain di teras depan. Yang satu sedang asyik bermain mobil-mobilan, sedangkan yang satunya sedang memainkan boneka beruang. Bisa ditebak kedua bocah ini seorang laki-laki dan perempuan.

Gadis kecil bersurai merah muda sepundak itu merasa bosan dengan boneka yang dimainkannya. Ia berjalan mendekati anak laki-laki beriris hitam yang tak jauh darinya dengan kedua lututnya.

"Sasuke-_chan_, main kejal-kejalan yuk!" ajak gadis kecil itu sembari menarik-narik baju teman sepermainannya—yang dipanggil Sasuke.

Sasuke masih tetap memaju-mundurkan mobil truk yang dipegangnya, tak menghiraukan perkataan Sakura.

"Sasuke-_chaaaannn_~ ayo main," rengek Sakura. Kini ia menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sasuke.

"Main sendili-sendili aja," jawab Sasuke singkat, tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke arah Sakura. Sontak gadis kecil itu memajukan bibirnya, kesal. Baginya, main sendirian itu benar-benar membosankan.

"Gak mauuu~ gak selu kalo main sendili. Pengennya main sama Sasuke-_chaaann_~"

Sasuke tetap diam. Ia malah mengambil pesawat plastik, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi seakan pesawat plastik itu sedang terbang di udara. Sakura menekuk wajahnya, ia cemberut karena Sasuke lebih asyik bermain dengan mainannya daripada bermain dengannya.

Gadis kecil itu mendengus, lalu berujar,"Ya udah kalo gak mau main kejal-kejalan." Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. "main masak-masakan aja yaa~" Tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari Sasuke, Sakura langsung pergi ke dalam rumah mengambil sekeranjang peralatan masak-masakan.

Sakura kembali ke teras depan dengan keranjang mainan di tangan kanannya dan beberapa bahan mentah dari kulkas digenggam di tangan kirinya. Dengan semangat, gadis kecil itu merapikan kompor, piring, dan alat-alat dapur mainan lainnya di teras keramik. Sakura sendiri berjongkok di tanah halaman rumah, mengeruk tanah lalu dimasukkan ke dalam mangkuk kecil.

Baru setengah mangkuk itu terisi tanah, Sakura mencampurkan mie yang beberapa menit lalu ia ambil dari meja makan lalu mencampurkan wortel, kentang, dan tomat yang ia iris secara asal. Merasa cukup, ia mengisi kembali mangkuk kecil itu dengan tanah, mengaduk-aduknya dan menekan-nekannya.

Sebuah piring diambil oleh gadis kecil itu. Dengan cekatan, ia menangkupkan mangkuk tadi dan membukanya. Tercetaklah sebuah bolu—ia pikir begitu—yang tampak enak untuk dimakan.

Sakura berdiri, menghampiri Sasuke yang masih anteng dengan pesawat mainannya. Raut wajah gadis kecil itu berseri-seri, merasa senang karena ia telah membuat bolu—yang menurutnya—seperti bolu asli yang dipajang di toko-toko.

"Nih udah jadi, Sasuke-_kun_. Silakan dimakaaann~ _itadakimasu_~" ucap Sakura dengan senyum sumringah tampak di bibirnya. Ia menyodorkan piring plastik berisi bolu buatannya itu.

Tangan Sasuke yang memainkan pesawat di udara ia turunkan. Iris hitam anak laki-laki itu melirik pada bolu yang disodorkan Sakura.

"Bolunya jelek," tanggapnya singkat. Bahkan nadanya terdengar sedikit sarkastis.

Raut wajah berseri-seri gadis merah jambu itu seketika berubah drastis. Senyumannya berganti dengan bibir yang dimajukan ke depan—cemberut.

"Jelek juga yang penting lasanya. Ummm~ enaakkk," ucap Sakura. Ia pernah dengar dari siapa, walaupun tampak dari luarnya jelek, tapi yang penting rasanya enak.

"Nggak bakal enak," tanggap Sasuke tak acuh. Bahkan ekspresi yang tampak di wajahnya tak sedikitpun berubah—tetap datar.

"Huwaaaa! Sasuke-_chan_ jahaaaatt!" pekik Sakura dengan suara nyaring. Sakura melemparkan truk dan pesawat mainan miliknya itu—Sasuke sedang main di rumahnya Sakura—secara asal. Ia menangis kencang sampai-sampai kakinya menendang-nendang kotak mainan hingga mainan di dalamnya berhamburan di lantai.

Sasori—Sang Kakak yang sebenarnya diamanati untuk menjaga adiknya—langsung keluar rumah untuk melihat keadaan adiknya. Sedari tadi ia memang asyik dengan dunianya, tanpa memperhatikan adik bungsunya itu karena ia pikir mereka berdua sudah sering bermain bersama.

"Lho, lho, Sakura-_chan_ kenapa nangis?" tanya Sasori. Ia mengusap-ngusap rambut sepundak Sakura, berusaha meredakan tangis gadis kecil itu.

"_Nii-san_, Sasuke-nya jahaatt," adu Sakura. Ia menunjuk Sasuke yang lagi-lagi anteng dengan truk dan tentara-tentara mainan.

"Jahat kenapa?"

"Dia bilang hiks bolu buatan Sakula jelek. Sasuke-_chan _juga bilang bolunya gak enak."

Sasori berdecak sebal. Apa tak bisa berpura-pura bilang bolunya itu bagus dan pura-pura dinikmati? batin pemuda itu bersuara. Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke, namun anak laki-laki itu tak sedikitpun melirik padanya. "Sasuke, jangan gitu. Bolu bikinan Sakura keliatan bagus kok." Sasori mengambil piring bolu, mencium aroma bolu itu. "tuh, dilihatnya juga bikin ngiler."

Tangis Sakura kini berhenti. Tentu saja ia merasa senang dibela oleh kakaknya. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bolu tanah yang dipegang Sasori.

"Cobain aja dulu."

Krik

Krik

Cobain? Cobain maksudnya nyobain dimakan beneran? _Hell no_!

Kedua bola mata Sasori melebar. Bocah Uchiha itu menyuruhnya mencicipi bolu-boluan ini? Oh tidak—ini tak boleh terjadi.

Sasori membuka mulut, hendak membantah. Tapi adik perempuannya itu lebih dulu bersuara. "Iyaaa! _Nii-san_ harus nyoba dulu. Sedikiiittt aja. Ntar Sasuke-_chan_ yang makan."

Glek

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menelan ludah. Dalam hati ia merutuki Sasuke yang membuatnya terlibat dalam permainan mereka.

"Nyobain beneran dimakan?" tanya Sasori memastikan. Ia berdoa, semoga saja jawabannya tidak.

Tapi sayang. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk dengan polosnya dan sebuah senyuman lebar terpatri di bibirnya. Walau ngeri, Sasori mengambil sesendok tanah—yang entah sudah bercampur dengan kotoran ayam, mie, sayur-sayuran atau mungkin ada cacing di dalamnya—dan menyuapkan sedikiitt sekali ke dalam mulutnya.

Sasori berbalik sebentar, ia memuntahkan tanah itu dan menjulurkan lidah. Rasanya benar-benar mengerikan.

"Gimana _Nii-san_?" tanya Sakura. Membuat pemuda itu kembali berbalik menghadap adiknya. Tak lupa ia melengkungkan sudut-sudut bibirnya—dengan terpaksa.

"Enak kok enak," jawabnya. Tangannya ia angkat dengan menampakan jempolnya.

Senyum Sakura semakin melebar. Manik _emerald_-nya pun bersinar cerah. Ia mengambil bolu buatannya dan menaruhnya di hadapan Sasuke. "Nah, sekalang Sasu-_chan_ yang nyoba. Pasti enaakk~"

Sasori tertawa dalam hati. _Haha, kau juga kena batunya bocah!_

Pemuda itu terkikik geli membayangkan Sasuke memakan bolu-boluan itu. Pasti raut wajahnya tak akan terlihat datar lagi.

"Tapi Sasuke pengennya kue, gak mau bolu Saku-_chan_."

Dan ... Sasori merasa bayangannya tak akan menjadi kenyataan.

"_Nani_? Kenapa gak dali tadi bilangnya?" tanggap Sakura.

"Sakula kan gak nanya," jawab Sasuke. Ia teringat ketika ia pergi ke kamar kecil, ia melihat toples kue-kue di rak kecil dekat meja makan. "Sakula-_chan_, di lumahmu ada kue bikinan _Ba-chan_ bukan?"

"Huum." Sakura mengangguk. _Kaa-san_-nya memang membuat kue di hari-hari kemarin.

"Makan itu aja yuk!"

Detik ini juga, Sasori membatu di tempat. Ia memandangi kepergian kedua bocah itu dengan pandangan kosong.

Sakura yang telah masuk ke dalam rumah, tiba-tiba terpikirkan sesuatu. Ia melangkah kembali ke pintu keluar, berujar pada kakaknya.

"_Nii-_chan, kalena kata _Nii-chan_ bolu bikinan Sakula enak, jadi bolunya buat _Nii-chan_ aja. Habisin ya _Nii-chan_." Selesai mengatakan itu, Sakura berlari-lari kecil menyusul Sasuke. Mengabaikan mainan-mainan yang berserakan dan Sasori yang masih terpaku di tempat.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Apa tadi Sakura bilang? Menghabiskan bolu buatannya? Sasori dongkol setengah mati. Jika bukan anak kecil, ia ingin sekali rasanya memberi pelajaran pada kedua bocah itu. Sayang, keduanya bahkan belum menginjak usia empat tahun.

Setelah ia tak melihat lagi kedua bocah itu, ia melempar bolu Sakura dengan sadisnya ke dekat kakinya, lalu dengan bengis menginjak-injak bolu itu.

_Poor Sasori_

.

.

.

#

**OMAKE**

#

.

.

.

Sakura menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang berkutat dengan buku pelajaran di meja belajarnya. Ia menarik-narik baju lengan Sasori, membuat pemuda beriris _hazel _itu mengalihkan perhatian kepada adik kecilnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"_Nii-chan_, nanti kalo Sasuke-_chan_ main ke sini lagi. Sakula mau main masak-masakkan. Jadii, besok _Nii-chan_ yang nyobainnya ya! Takut kue bikinan Sakula gak enak."

APA? Sasori melebarkan bola matanya. Kejadian tadi siang tak boleh terulang untuk yang kedua kalinya!

Pemuda itu memutar otak, mencari alasan agar bisa menghindari permintaan adiknya. "Em, Sakura-_chan_, besok _Nii-chan_ ada kerja kelompok jadi pulangnya sampe sore."

Sakura membrenggut, namun senyumnya kembali tampak. "Ya udah sore aja."

"Gak bisa!" seru Sasori setengah memekik. Ia berdehem kecil, menampakkan seulas senyum. Aha, ia mendapat sebuah ide! "Sakura-_chan_ mending nanya-nanya ke _Kaa-san_ aja yah. Kan _Kaa-san_ yang jago masak."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi, tampak berpikir. Harap-harap cemas, Sasori berdoa dalam hati. Semoga adiknya itu setuju. Semoga.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Perkataan kakak satu-satunya ini benar juga.

"Iya juga yah. Makasih _Nii-chaann_~" Ia menarik leher Sasori dan memeluknya. Sampai-sampai pemda itu merasa lehernya tercekik. Tapi pelukan itu tak begitu lama karena gadis kecil itu berlari keluar kamarnya dengan senyum sumringah terpampang di wajahnya.

Sasori menghela napas lega. Ia tak perlu lagi mencicipi tanah yang sudah bercampur dengan berbagai macam bahan-bahan mentah dan segala macam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

—**FIN**

* * *

Terinspirasi dari adek kecil saya yang suka banget masak-masakan. Apaan coba dia nyuruh makan masakan (tempe tahu mentah campur tanah dll) yg dibikinnya -_- saya _kekeuh_ gak mau dianya malah nangis. Dasar bocah #eh /banyak bacot lu/

Mind to review? :D

.

Regards,

MizuRaiNa


End file.
